


Never Again

by KnoUrPlaceTrash



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Briefcase Buddies, Guy is also trying his best but he's just confused, M/M, Michellee needs some love, Pining Sam, Romance, Sam Is Trying His Best, guy am I is clueless, tags will be updated as chapters go on, this is my first post so idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnoUrPlaceTrash/pseuds/KnoUrPlaceTrash
Summary: Guy Am-I was dumped by Michellee. How tragic. It's up to Sam to keep Guy happy and never ever depressed again.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's good to be here lol. But I've been inspired for quite some time now and I'm more of an artist than a author. So grammar and anything to do with proper English when writing is not my top priority. But! I would be more than happy to have anyone critique my work! I need it I promise. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this little fic! Much love!! ❤️

"I think we should stop seeing each other like this."

These were the words Guy was not expecting to hear tonight. Michellee stood there in her doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. Guy stood opposite of her with a tie and a bouquet of flowers in one hand, the other was gripping the tie.

"Wh... What?" He mumbled after a moment of silence. Her eyes darted off to the side, her posture becoming less like her usual perfect one.

"I just... I know this is going to sound cheesy and overused but," she inhaled and exhaled, "it isn't you, it's me, and when I say this I mean that I don't think im- stable enough to be in a relationship yet." 

The arm that was holding up the bouquet slowly lowered until it was hanging limp at his side. "What do you mean?" Guy's voice was soft with a hint of hurt. He felt like his last chance was snatched from him after every attempt he had.

"Guy... You know what I mean." Michellee's brows were drawn together as her eyes shined with unshed tears.

Guy shook his head slightly, "no, I mean... Why are we separating? What is happening? You can talk to me Michellee." He gave a small, tentative smile as he took a step towards her, only for her to put a hand up in front of him to stop him from proceeding. 

"It isn't something you can fix Guy. It's an internal struggle I have to come to terms with. I want to make new memories with you but everything we do just... Reminds me of him." Her voice cracked at the end as a tear fell down her cheek. "I don't want to be reminded, I want to experience more. Until I can, I don't think it's healthy for us to be like this." Michellee sniffled and quickly wiped off the few tears that escaped. "I love you Guy... But I can't do this right now." A sob tore from her throat as she hurried inside her little house and slammed the door, leaving Guy on the streetlit sidewalk. 

Guy just stood there. Staring at the door waiting for Michellee to walk right back out and say "just kidding". But she never came back out. Which means this isn't a cruel joke. She really just dumped him on their date night.

\-----

Sam hummed loudly as he danced around the kitchen of his and Guy's little cabin. After the whole incident with getting Mr. Jenkins back home, (and a lot of convincing Sam that it was not a good idea to automatically go out on another adventure the next day) they both agreed that Meepville was too crowded for the likes of them. Though Sam loved the company of others, he appreciates the silence just as much as Guy did.

So they bought a run down cabin just outside of Meepville. They had to take the train to go into town if they ever needed anything or wanted to go see Michellee and E.B, but it didn't bother them. 

Sam whistled the chorus of his little tune as he put up the dishes he just cleaned, but heard the front door open and closed. Raising a brow, he peered around the corner to the living room where the front door was and saw Guy leaning against it with his hat tilted forward to cover his eyes. 

"Oh, hey buddy! Wow you gave me a miniature heart attack! I thought a stranger was giving me a visit." Sam laughed whole heartedly, oblivious to the slight shuddering of Guy's shoulders as he approached. "That was a rather quick date! I want to know everything about it!" He hopped up onto the back of the couch, appearing similar to a giddy child that was about to get a sweet treat. But he was only met with silence and shaky breaths.

"Eh... Buddy? Hey," Sam's smile faltered then fell the moment Guy looked up at Sam. His eyes were red and the scowl lines seemed to deepen even more than Sam had ever seen before. The sight was heartbreaking. Guy wiped his eyes as he sniffled, hoping to build a wall on his emotions and push them away as far as possible. 

"I'm fine... Sam. I just," he inhaled deeply to stop the trembling in his voice, "I need time alone for a little." Guy dropped the now wilted flowers he personally bought for his ex-partner. He spent an hour handpicking flowers that varied in purple and blue.

Sam watched with a concern look as Guy shuffled through the living room to his bedroom, leaving the flowers on the ground by the door. Guy slammed his door shut and the cabin was quiet once more. All was heard was the faint chirping of crickets outside. Sam slid off the couch and landed with a small thud that seemed to echo. He did something he promised he would never do: left Guy alone.

\-----

It's been two hours since Guy came home a mess. It's been two hours and Guy never left his room. Sam was trying his very hardest but he would find himself standing in front of Guy's room, a hand centimeters away from knocking till he groans quietly and marches away from his temptations.

But it's been too long and Sam isn't willing to keep waiting. Puffing up his chest in confidence, he knocked lightly on the door three times exactly. Sam was counting. "Hey, Guy? It's Sam... Well of course it's me there's no one else here," he chuckled humorlessly. Sam cleared his throat, "uhm, I was wondering if I could maybe, come in and we could talk possibly? I-if not that's also completely fine but," Sam rubbed his arm as he looked down at the ground, "I don't think you want to be alone right now."

Silence followed his words for a few seconds. That is until the door slowly creaked open. Sam looked up in shock to be greeted by Guy leaning against the door frame with no hat and no expression. He looked miserable without expressing it, it almost seemed like a talent. "There's nothing to talk about Sam, you should know what had happened by now," Guy pointed at his red tinted eyes, "hours of crying," he pointed to the bags under his eyes, "physically weak from emotions," he pointed to where his heart would be, "broken." 

Sam quickly moved out of the way as Guy walked past him to go to the kitchen. "Uh... Sounds like she had to... Reschedule?" Sam wasn't oblivious, he just didn't want to assume the worst. But the condition that his best friend is in declares otherwise.

"sure... Whatever sounds less heartwrenching." Guy grumbled, grabbing a mug and the coffee beans from a cabinet. Sam bit his lip. He hated seeing his partner in such a bad place, in fact he's never seen him like this before. He promised himself that he would never, ever, let Guy feel like this ever again.

A small yellow hand grabbed the mug from Guy. He looked at Sam with a slightly raised brow as the smaller Knox started lightly pushing him out of the kitchen. “Here, let me get that for you Guy. How about you go sit on the couch and just- relax tonight.”

“Sam-“ but Guy was quickly cut off by Sam’s hand running through the fur on his shoulder.

“Please? I don’t want you to stress out even more buddy,” Sam smiled softly up at Guy. A smile that showed that he really did want to do this and not just out of pity. Guy nodded slowly in defeat, not willing to be more physically and emotionally drained.

As Guy dragged his feet over to the couch, Sam was already at the coffee machine putting the coffee beans and water in. 

He fell onto the couch and slouched, running a lazy hand through the strands of longer fur on his head, making it messier than before. He was a mess. He looked and felt like one definitely. He just doesn’t understand why whenever he gets something good in his life, it has to be destroyed. Guy thought he had finally found someone he was capable of loving and having them love him back just as much. But no, of course not. That’s too much to ask for. It’s too good to be true and he knew it from the start. 

Guy slouched even more on the couch, falling further down till his back was in the seat. His eyes felt heavy but he wasn’t tired.

“Here you go LNCB,” Sam’s voice was soft as he held out the mug for Guy to take, steam lapping at the air as it rises and fades. “Late Night Coffee Buddy.”

Guy peeled open his eyes he didn’t realize were closed. He shifted up till he was more vertical on the couch and reached for the mug. “Thank you...” he grumbled huskily.

Guy’s finger tips brushed against Sam’s. It took all of Sam to not snatch his hand away from the small touch and dropping the hot coffee then and there. “Of course, anything for my best bud.” Sam smiled warmly up at Guy.

Humming, Guy sipped his coffee and exhaled out his nose in satisfaction from the warm drink.

“Is there anything else you would like?” Sam asked.

Guy looked down at his coffee and blinked. “She broke up with me.”

Silence enveloped the duo. Sam’s eyes were the size of dinner plate at the sudden confession and he couldn’t help but think that Guy was telling a dark joke just to humor them from the bad. But to no avail, Sam knew that he was telling the truth.

“R-Really?” Sam stuttered. “She just... left you? On a date night?” He sounded incredulous, but who wouldn’t at such a situation.

“Yep. But I don’t blame her,” Guy sipped his coffee, “her demons were attacking her and it was for the best.”

Sam opened his mouth to ask what he meant but decided that he shouldn’t probe on anymore information than what he was presented with now. It was rare for Guy to willingly tell Sam what was wrong, and he felt though he accidentally peer pressured him. 

“Oh, wow. That’s...” Sam rubbed his hand under his hat, gripping the fur there as he tried to think of something good to say to lighten the situation. He sighed, “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine. I thought that it wasn’t a good idea in the beginning but I got greedy and... here I am.” Guy slumped in on his posture, making him seem even more depressed than he was.

Sam gulped. “Is there anything I could possibly do to help you feel better?”

The shrug Guy gave was so subtle that Sam thought he imagined it if it wasn’t for the slight groan in response. 

Sam watched Guy closely before sighing and climbing up onto the couch next to him. He swung his feet back and forth slowly before mumbling, “It isn’t your fault, y’know?” 

Guy scoffed into his mug before taking a swig of it and furrowing his brows, “what other reason would there be? I’m causing her demons to rise and making her remember things she hadn’t been thinking of in years. She’s suffering because of me.”

“That’s not true.”

The tone caught Guy off by a mile away. He looked over at Sam to see him hold a fairly stern look towards him. “You didn’t know. You had no idea that she was mentally ok and she didn’t either. It’s no ones faults, but it’s a realization that both of you noticed and now she can fix it.”

“Sam-“ Guy flinched a bit when Sam held a hand up at him to stop.

“You have a flaw too, and it’s just as bad as her situation. But you can fix it with help.” Sam murmured softly. He smiled, “you just have to let others in to help you.”

Guy stared at Sam. Never before did he think of Sam being wise in situations like these. He never considered actual good advice could come from the little, easily excited Knox. 

Guy gave a tiny lopsided grin and a barely arched brow. “Well hello, I never met this Sam before.”

Sam’s expression immediately became flustered, shifting his gaze away from Guy. “Ah! Hah, yeah well... someone’s gotta be the one to talk sense when the others not there for it.” Sam chuckled quietly, holding a hand up to cover half of his face in embarrassment.

Guy huskily chuckled at Sam’s reaction. “Well, I’m very glad that you’re the one to take over.” He placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

“Thank you, Sam I-Am. You’re a wonderful friend.” Guy smiled warmly at Sam, leaning in to make sure he could make eye contact with him to show he means it.

Sam peeked through his fingers and locked eyes with the orange Knox. His hand slipped down into his lap as he felt himself get hypnotized by the sincere admiration he saw reflect in Guy’s eyes. The eyes were the window to the soul and he saw the beauty then and there.

Sam gulped and tilted his head, giving a tentative smile back, “y-yeah! Of course, that’s what buds are for... right?” Sam felt himself lean in close as well without his permission. 

“Of course,” Guy mumbled back.

It felt like an eternity that they were there, staring into each other’s eyes. As one admires the other greatly, the other is oblivious to such affection. 

Guy then gave Sam’s shoulder another light squeeze before removing it, leaving a warm tingly feeling in its place. “Well, it’s getting late. How about we go somewhere tomorrow? Just us two.”

Sam blinked out of is dazed state and hummed before nodding quickly, feeling his cheeks warm up from the one-sided intimate moment. “Y-yeah!! Oh definitely that sounds... that sounds like fun.” He felt breathless, realizing he’d been holding in his breath.

“Great, goodnight Sam. Thank you once more,” Guy stood up as he placed his mug on the coffee table and strolled back into his room with more ease than before.

Sam sat there in the quiet living room, hearing the door click closed. He sighed heavily and slumped back against the couch, letting his hand lightly touch the still warm area on his shoulder. He was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the last but ofc! Don’t worry I’ll keep updating! Thank you all so much for the support and it warms me so much to know you all like it! Enjoy!! ❤️❤️❤️

Tired eyes blinked open and squint at the blinding light that seeped through the curtains of the window. Guy huffed and yanked the covers over his eyes to avoid having to wake up just yet.

Then he sniffed and smelt something he promised to never get attach to. Green eggs and ham.

The scent was unmistakable as always. Well, it was the only scent that was present early in the morning. Guy grudgilly got out of bed and raised his arms high over his head in a stretch, letting out a massive yawn. He could still feel the bags under his eyes as he gazed around the small bedroom.

He opened his door and sauntered towards the kitchen to be greeted with Sam setting the plates of freshly cooked eggs and ham on the dinner table. Sam turned around and let out a startled yelp from his friends sudden appearance.

"Guy! Oh, wow hah. That's the second time you gave me a mini heart attack! Though you were more successful this time." Sam chuckled breathlessly.

Guy rubbed the back of his neck and gave a crooked smile, "heh, sorry Sam, I didn't mean to."

Sam waved him off and grinned his signature smile. "It's all good! Now," he swung a leg in front of the other before dipping forward in a bow. "Your breakfast, is served."

Guy rolled his eyes at him but reluctantly smiled. "You didn't have to make anything." He said as he sat down at the table, eyeing the greenest food to exist on his plate.

"I know, but to be honest? You can never get me to stop cooking the bestest dish ever!" Sam hopped up onto his seat and licked his lips. "Boy, I sure am starving this morning."

Guy was already chewing on the soft, gooey eggs and hummed in delight. Every time he gets his hands on the meal, he couldn’t help but think what his life could’ve been like if he’d only tried them sooner.

He felt eyes on him. Guy looked across the table at his friend and saw the smaller Knox’s head was tilted in his hands, watching him closely. Guy raised a brow at him then cleared his throat whenever he didn’t react.

Sam blinked a couple times before quickly looking down at his plate. Guy swore he saw a light blush begin to spread across Sam’s cheeks after he looked away.

“Soooo... what do you wanna do today?” Sam chewed with his mouth open.

Guy scrunched up his nose in distaste, “I’m not too sure, if I’m being honest.” He pushed the other egg on his plate around with his fork before looking back at Sam. “Do you think it’s time to go find your mother?”

Sam stopped midway from putting the other egg into his mouth.

He was ready the moment the chef told them that he ordered the very familiar eggs from East Flubria, but now... he feels as if he couldn’t handle an adventure to find his mom. He wants to find her oh for sure, but every time he lays down in his bed every night and stare straight up at the ceiling just thinking about what would happen when he finally finds her... he feels sick as each ending is more negative than the last.

“Oh, erm,” Sam bit his lip and shifted his eyes everywhere but Guy, waving the fork in the air as he tries to think of something to say. "it's up to you, I've been ready since the beginning!"

Guy sensed a hint of uncertainty in Sam's words. "Well I mean... It's good to get out right?"

"Are you ok?" Sam sputtered suddenly, catching both of them off guard.

"I-I mean... You know, from last night?" Sam tapped his fingers lightly on the table.

Guy blinked at Sam. How was he suppose to answer that? 'Yeah! Of course I'm ok! It isn't like I'm alone once again!' No, definitely not the answer.

He huffed and rubbed the tuff of lighter fur around his neck, "no, no I'm not ok. But I want to be, and like you said yesterday," he forced a smile on his face, "I gotta fix it, even if it means that I have to let others help on the way.

"I believe that if we went on another adventure then, I could gain something from it. Like learning how to not blame myself all the time for the things I've done." He leaned back in the chair and looked at Sam, "you helped me be more open with others, maybe you can help me not hate myself now."

Sam sat there, mouth gaping open a little at the honesty. He was right though. Before Sam, he wasn't capable of revealing a weakness so easily, and he was proud of Guy for it. He's asking for help and he wants Sam there to help him.

He felt honored. Never did he think he'd have someone ask him for help before, especially with something as personal as an internal struggle.

Sam reached over the table and grabbed Guy's hand that rested ontop of the table. "I would be, more than happy to help you Guy. I promise you, you'll never feel like this ever again." 

And there he went, telling Guy the promise he mentally made with himself last night. It was a confession that Sam only knew about and he felt relieved to get it out in the open for once.

Guy watched as the smaller yellow hand curled around his own in a gentle caress. It was a touch he never thought was possible to be more wholesome. It was reassuring and brought a weak smile on Guy's gloomy expression.

"Thank you Sam, that's all I can ask for." He squeezed Sam's hand to physically show his appreciation.

Sam did all he could to not look away then and there. 'I made him smile like that.' It made his heart beat just a little quicker by the second till it became unbearable and had to slip his hand away from his friends grasp.

"Well then, I guess we'll head out to East Flubria by evening!" Sam grinned widely and picked up his fork to continue his cold breakfast. He didn't look at Guy once.

Guy noticed this, but didn't question it any further. So he dug in to his breakfast as the morning progressed in a peaceful silence between the duo.

\-----

Inside of Meepville, Michellee and E.B walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. 

E.B noticed her mother's sudden turn in appearance. Her posture slacks her upturned nose and straight back, her smile lines weren't permanently there, and her hold on her daughters hand lacks its strong comforting grip. It was scaring E.B.

"So... How did the date go last night?" She leaned forward to catch her mother's eyes, which were turned down towards the ground.

"I... Didn't go E.B." Michellee weakly mumbled. She didn't know that it was possible but her posture dropped even more. This surprised E.B. She was usually in bed by the time her and Guy went out together.

"Why? What happened?" She tightened her hand on Michellee's. 

Michellee only waved her off with her unoccupied hand and squeezed back. "Guy and I have decided that we needed- some space from each other for now." She forced a smile on her face and looked at E.B. "It's all ok though, I just need time to heal and maybe we can... We can be together once more." She nodded, as if reassuring herself.

E.B looked at her stunned, but nodded slowly and walked closer to her mom. "That's alright, I just hope you and Guy are ok. You two seemed to really like each other after all." E.B won't admit it but she felt hurt at the fact she probably won't have a father figure around.

"Oh I still like him, without a doubt. I just don't want to have him feel like he has to deal with me and my problems is all. That's why we are going here." Michellee turned down a street corner and stopped in front of a decent sized building. 

" 'Helpful Minds'?" E.B read aloud. She didn't understand. Hasn't her mom moved past the... Well, past?

"Ah, yes. Uhm... It has appeared to me that I'm not, healed yet and I won't lie to you about it." She bent down in front of her daughter and placed both hands on her shoulders. "But I need you to be strong, for us both, so we can get through this together and make new memories ok?"

E.B glanced from her mom up to the sign on the building, then back to her mom. She gave an encouraging smile and nodded, "of course mom! You can count on me."

Michellee smile was full love and care as she pulled her only daughter into a tight hug. "Thank you darling, you're amazing."


	3. Chapter 3

The whole morning Guy and Sam have been searching drawers and cracks for all the bruckles they might have. They came up with 93 in total.

"That's enough for a train and a few stops!" Sam exclaimed. Ever since they confirmed the plans for the next month, Sam has been dwelling on it in the beginning. But now he's warmed up to the idea enough to be slightly siked for it.

East Flubria is on the other side of the world. Which means they are going to be traveling day and night. Not only that, but it's just going to be him and Guy. That is a wonderous yet horrifying fact for Sam. He has trouble keeping his mouth shut in general, what will happen when they're attached at the hips like before? He might say something that'll ruin their friendship for good! Was someone saying his name?

"Sam!" Fingers snapped in front of Sam's face and he focused on the worried expression in front of him. "Are you ok? You look like you're about to have a panic attack." Guy inquired gently.

Sam shook his head to snap out of his thoughts and refocused on Guy, giving a little forceful smile. "Y-yeah! Definitely ok! Are you ready for this trip OTRAB?" Guy's expression didn't change. "On The Road Again Buddy?" His shoulders shook as he chuckled nervously.

Guy sighed and leveled Sam with a stern but gentle look. "Sam if there's something you want to talk about-"

"No can do boo! We got a train to catch in the next 30 minutes! We still gotta pack, and I promise you, I'll tell you anything if there's something I need to say ok?" Sam patted his shoulder before skipping off to grab his and Guy's bag.

Guy just watched him bounce around. Maybe he was just imagining things, but he's noticed Sam's strange behavior lately and it’s not the normal strange for Sam. It’s a lot stranger. But Sam was right. They’re on a schedule and it would be best if they left the cabin now. Running a hand through the strands of fur on his head, he decided that maybe it would be best if he left a note on their door in case anyone came by.

Meaning Michellee or E.B, but he doubts they’ll notice him and Sam are gone.

Sam emerged back into the main room carrying their briefcases. “Ya ready pal?”

“I’m ready, let me just write a note so we can put it on the door.” Guy walked to his bedroom and opened a drawer in his desk. He hummed as he grabbed a plain white piece of paper and pencil, writing down in all big letters: ‘GONE FOR A MONTH... DO NOT ENTER.’

He smiled a little at the paper, remembering the days where he would make posters that always said ‘do not enter’ on his treehouse door. The feeling was deja vu at its finest.

“Why wouldn’t we want others to enter?”

Guy yelped at the voice right next to his ear. He snapped his head back to see Sam clinging off of his back. How did he not notice him climbing him?

“Well Sam, it would be wiser to not let strangers in our house without our presence so they don’t steal anything of ours.” Guy huffed, a hand hovered over his heart as if to calm it from its fright.

“Oooh, that’s smart. You’re so smart.” Sam giggled, booping Guy on the nose before hopping off of his back. “We’ve got about 25 minutes now to get to the station, and we’ll make it if we ran half the way at this pace.” 

Guy blinked. “Why didn’t you tell me?! We’re going to miss the first train in our adventure!” He grabbed his bag out of Sam’s hand and snatched the paper off of his desk before pacing to the door. “Let’s go!”

Sam followed without any questions asked.

——-

Like what Sam had said. They ran. They’re sweaty and exhausted but they made it just in time to buy the tickets and jump onto the train as it started moving.

“Ok... I think we need to be earlier more often than on time. That was too close of a call for my liking.” Guy huffed between pants as he glanced down at the room number he was given.

Sam just grinned widely and strutted right beside him down the hall. “What’s the point of an adventure without adrenaline? It’s the very first step in travel, my Guy.” 

He just rolled his eyes and sighed in relief after he found their room. Guy slid the door open to the familiar layout of their temporary beds. The train was the first place Guy ever got along with Michellee. He disliked the fact that he was remembering right now.

Sam noticed the thoughtful look. His frown lines deepened barely but appeared more noticeable than before. It made Sam frown, but he forced himself to keep up his cheery facade for them both.

“Come on! Why not after we unpack we go get a bite for lunch in the dining car? You’ve never tried green eggs and ham on a train before and I promise you, they are de-lic-ious!” Sam hooted before slipping past Guy and into the room, throwing his briefcase on the top bunk and following it afterwards.

Guy heard him but wasn’t listening. He would love to go back to the quiet car but he’s afraid to revisit the good times they had. Those good times were only possible because of lies he told her. He said he didn’t even know what a Chickeraffe was! How stupid could he possibly be? 

He groaned audibly and slumped into the room, dropping his bag next to the bed underneath Sam’s. He wasn't in the mood to unpack.

"I'm going to unpack later tonight. I'll meet you in the dining car."

"Oh, well then I'll just do the same!" Sam slid off of the high bed and joined Guy at his side, smiling his biggest.

It was contagious and Sam was glad that it was, because then Guy grinned right back and they headed out to the dining car.

What they weren't aware of was the squinted eyes that peered through the slightly jarred door.

They made it to the car and sat across from each other in a booth. 

"I hope there isn't any loops soon, I would like to enjoy my time here without getting soaked again." Guy grumbled as he grabbed the vase full of luscious flowers and set it on the ground.

"I dunno, I thought you looked rather stunning drenched in water," Sam winked. Of course he added sarcasm into that statement so that Guy took it as a joke, he was not letting him know he meant it.

As expected and to Sam's relief, Guy rolled his eyes.

"You're going to be next one day, I promise you that." Guy muttered. He pulled a magazine out and read the daily news.

Sam only cackled at his attempt in threatening him. 'Oh Guy, silly as ever.' He sighed pleasantly as he rested his head in his hand, smiling dreamily at his friend.

Guy was just perfect, wasn't he? The way the sunlight reflected off of his gold-ish brown fur made him look unremarkable. The permanent lines on his face were relaxed and he looked younger than ever, it added to his charm easily. Sam felt it before but the lighter tuff's of fur around his neck was a tease. It was much softer than the rest of him and it takes all of Sam to not run his fingers through it. Then there were his eyes. The very soul that can hold so much passion and hatred at the same time. Sam could get lost in them for days end. In fact, he felt himself getting lost right- wait a minute.

Sam's eyes tore themselves off of Guy and looked over his shoulder. A light blue Knox as tall as Guy easily, (though Sam prefers to think Guy is taller) stands in the doorway. That fashion... That fur...

'That... That can't be-'

"Malik?" Sputtered Sam.

Guy looked over his newspaper at the Knox across from him. "Hm?"

Sam snatched the paper from Guy and made sure to cover his entire being from wandering eyes with it.

Guy only furrowed his brows, he casually glanced around the car before settling his gaze at the blue stranger at the door. He was staring right back.

"Sam." His tone was a hushed accusation as he turned back towards him and it made Sam flinch.

"Do me a favor big guy and don't make- nevermind." Sam sighed in defeat as Malik now stood right next to the duo's table, arms tucked behind his back and a pleasant smile upon his face.

"Well well well, if it isn't Samuel I Amuel. How have you been dearest old buddy?" Malik towered over Sam in a sense to be intimidating without a doubt. Guy raised his brow at him.

Malik was a thin, short furred Knox. He has a pastel sort of blue to him and it contrasted with the dark magenta vest that stopped at his stomach. The fedora he wears is tipped towards the front more, which casts a shadow over his eyes. The tuff around his neck is as white as snow and... Looked as soft as snow, like they were downy feathers of a baby chick.

"O-oh, Malik! Oh wow! Buddy it's so good to see you! I've been swell, h-how about you?" Sam gulped and laughed. 'Why now? Why did it have to be today where we suddenly meet again?'

"I've been very lonely since we parted our ways I will admit, but I'm just glad to see you once more." Malik's eyes glanced over at Guy and back to Sam. "Who's this Sammy?"

Sam cringed at the nickname, it brought many memories he wished he would never remember. "Ah! Right my bad, this is my best- er... My friend, Guy." He motioned a hand over to Guy.

Malik hummed and turned his body to face him now. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Guy." The way he said Guy's name sent a shiver down his spine, it held an unspoken threat.

Guy looked at Sam then back to the stranger supposedly named Malik. "Er... It's good to meet you too?" He hesitantly shook the hand Malik offered.

"of course, now I won't bother you two any longer. However I would like to talk to you later Sammy," he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and gave a squeeze that was no where near comforting, then walked away down aisle.

Guy watched as Malik left the dining car before looking back at Sam. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Sam burying his face into his hands.

"Sam? Who was that?" He made sure his voice was calm and collected, despite his emotions being confused and going haywire.

Sam shook his head and let out a heavy sigh, letting his hands run down his face and fall onto the table with a small thud. "That was... That was my old buddy. Mm... Well, ex. To be more specific." His voice sounded tired and he looked even more exhausted.

It took Guy a moment to process his words till his eyes were wide open and his jaw dropped. "That... That was your ex-boyfriend?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I had to give a conflict and I’m kinda on the fence about the idea of the conflict being Sams ex??? What do you guys think? Do you think it's too much?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU ALL GO!! I decided to take a little weekend break from writing and all! Hope you all enjoy the newest chapter and much love!! Thank you all for the support!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️

"Eh... Yes?" Sam's head sunk into his shoulders as he gave a weary grin.

Guy blinked and leaned back in his chair. 'Sam's never mentioned having a partner before... Why does that hurt?'

Sam tapped his thumbs together as he contemplated on what to do. So he did what he always did, grin widely and forced himself to relax. 

"Oh cheer up buddy! I would've never said anything about it if I knew you'd get jealous." He fixed Guy with a sly expression. Which, to Sam's delight, made Guy sputter and avoid eye contact.

"I wasn't jealous! I was simply asking who he was. Is that such a crime?" Guy turned his nose away from Sam in a pouty sort of manner.

'Adorable.' Sam thought. "I'm just messin' with ya, don't worry. Now! Where may that hunk of a waiter be? I'm literally starving over here." Sam caught sight of the waiter and enthusiastically waved him over.

Guy sat on the other side of the table keeping his nose turned up while Sam ordered. The idea was absolutely ludicrous. Guy. Jealous?... 

Well the more one dwells on it the more believable it is. But that doesn't mean he was jealous of Sam or Malik or the fact they were close first or...

Guy growled in the back of his throat and pinched the area between his eyes. 'Stop. You can't be serious right now? Sam is your friend! It's also what Sam needs. I'm not about to take that away from him.' Guy glanced over at Sam and felt his breath stutter.

Sam was wearing a small smile upon his face as he gazed out the window next to their booth. The light hit Sam's fur in a way that makes it shine and he couldn't help but admit that he looked rather angelic in that moment.

The waiter broke Guy out of his trance as he placed down two plates of green eggs and ham. "Your lunch is served, sirs." The posh waiter bowed and strolled off.

"I promise you Guy, they're absolutely mouthwatering on a train! Go ahead! I wanna witness this!" Sam leaned over his plate and rested his elbows halfway on their table, fluttering his lashes up at Guy as he waited.

Guy raised a brow at his little friend and couldn't help but feel all the stress that was building up dissipate the moment Sam gave him his full attention.

"Alright, alright. Just calm down will ya? I'm trying them," he snickered as he lifts an egg on his fork. Sam bit his lip in anticipation.

\-----

"I think today went very well." Michellee spoke softly as she approached her daughter.

E.B jumped out of her seat and smiled widely at her. "Do you really think so?"

Michellee nodded and grabbed her hand as they left the waiting room. "Oh definitely. She was such a wonderful lady, she gave a me a little list of hobbies I can do to distract myself!" She held up a little paper.

"That's great! I'm glad that you're on the right path of feeling better," E.B hugged her side as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Oh me too. How about we go to Yo-Yo's Frozen Yogurt and enjoy ourselves." 

"Can I get 2 pounds this time?"

"Of course! We'll go crazy." She laughed and squeezed her daughters hand as they strolled alongside each other to the little shop.

"I wanna get vanilla with gummy bears, sprinkles, gummy worms, cookie dough, marshmallows-"

"Take away the gummy worms and cookie dough and we got a deal." Michellee laughed as E.B nodded enthusiastically. They entered Yo-Yo's and Michellee let her hand go as she darted off to the other side of the store.

Michellee sighed and smiled fondly as she watched her get to work on her masterpiece of an ice cream.

"Lovely girl you got there."

Michellee jumped a bit from the sudden voice, looking over to the counter of the shop. There stood behind it was a rather shorter women, her fur was soft pink which complemented the darker pink ears. They were really fluffy and so was the rest of her. Her hair was a platinum blonde and straight which curled a little at the end. Her eyes were black and held a sort of soft vibe that Michellee hasn't seen yet.

"Oh! Yes, she's lovely indeed." Michellee laughed, looking back over to her daughter. Though she felt her eyes drift back over to the cashier.

"Very beautiful. Though I can see where she gets it." This made Michellee's face flush a bright pink.

"O-oh thank you, you're too sweet." She waved her hand and avoided eye contact, but she felt like her smile lines were starting to cramp.

"Ok I got it! Aren't you getting one?" E.B ran up to her mom and stopped right in front of her, giddily bouncing in her spot.

"Mmm... How about you go and surprise me with something you know I'll like dear, I'll go ahead and pay for this." Michellee grabbed the cup of ice cream from her daughters smaller hands and smiled as E.B agreed and stumble back over to the ice cream dispensers.

"Just set it on the scale for me real quick," the clerk hummed and looked at the scale closely after Michellee set it down. "2 pounds exactly, huh. She knows perfection at its finest." 

"Ah well, that's just how she is." Michellee played with the little piece of paper that had suggested hobbies on it. She convinced herself that she found it more interesting to look at than the clerk. 

"Well that just helps you get a discount, if she hits the nail again then they're free." The lady leaned against the counter and smiled widely at Michellee.

This caught her attention and she looked up to be greeted with a million dollar smile. She gulped, "o-oh? Is that a thing here or?-"

"Nope! It just fascinates me to the point I'll buy it for you two."

"No no no! You don't have to do that it's ok! I have the bruckles ready and-"

"Don't worry, I don't mind. Really." She winked at Michellee and directed her kind smile towards the energetic daughter as she approached the counter and set her ice cream on the scale.

Michellee could only stand there and blink as she forced her whole being to stop the blush that threaten to take over her entire face. 'She's... She's flirting with me.'

"Aaaand would ya look at that! A 2 exactly once more! I guess that's one free and another free for you two ladies." The cashier pushed the two cups of ice cream towards them and folded her arms on the table.

"Free!? Oh wow! Thank you so much ma'am! You're amazing!" E.B seemed to bounce higher in her spot. 

Michellee sighed. She knew she wasn't going to leave the little shop paying, so she let a small smile form on her face as she handed E.B her cup of ice cream and grabbed her own. "Really, you are an absolute wonder dear. Thank you."

"Just have a beautiful day Hun, you look like you deserve something special today." The clerk smiled back and watched them as they left the store.

E.B heard everything despite being on the other side of the shop. From years of listening to her mother's footsteps at night, she has an excellent hearing range. 

"Soooo... That cashier eh?" E.B wiggled her eyebrows in a playful manner, putting a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

Michellee only shook her head and avoided looking at her daughter, "you're silly. She was just a very sweet girl. Plus I don't think it's a good time for me to be dating anytime soon."

E.B giggled and nodded in agreement. "You're right. But she was totally hitting on ya! I find that adorable." She grabbed her mom's hand and proceeded down the sidewalk with her.

Michellee smiled back at the thought. "It was sorta adorable wasn't it?" She gave a slight chuckle of her own as she dwells back on the interaction they had. 'Maybe I can start somewhere like that.' The thought brought a small grin on her lips and rosy cheeks.

\-----

"Oh come on Guy! Don't let a little bit of water ruin your whole experience of green eggs and ham on a train!" Sam entered their room, his shoulders shaking slightly as he held in his laughter.

Following after him was a drenched, literally soaking wet Guy. Who knew that the moment he was putting the eggs in his mouth that every single vase of water in that car would fall on him in a loop?

"I'm officially never walking into that car. Ever again. I'm sorry Sam but I do not like green eggs and ham on a train." Guy growled and slammed their door shut behind him. 

Sam snorted and hopped onto Guy's bed, crossing his legs and watching him. "Well look on the bright side," Sam leaned his elbows on his knees and gave a sly grin at Guy, "you look even more ravishing soaked."

Guy stopped rifling through his bag for a towel at Sam's words. He peeked at him and was met with that yipping smile that made his stomach knot up. It just made it worse.

"I- you... You didn't just say that." Guy exasperated.

"Say what?"

"You... What you just said!"

"What? What did I say?"

"That I-" Guy felt his face start burning. "I look... Ravishingwhenimsoaked!"

"Oh? I don't remember saying that... But now that you brought it up," Sam smirked, "I gotta agree with that statement."

Guy gulped and covered his face with his hands. 'I need to be alone.'

So he hurriedly snatched his towel from his bag and quickly scurried out the room.

The moment Guy slammed the door shut again, Sam groaned and facepalmed himself so hard it left a mark on his face... And a headache.

"Sam I Am, can you be that idiotic!? Oh you absolute pathetic- grrrr!" He fell back on the bed and gripped the fur on his cheeks, pulling on them as if it would get rid of the redness that now invaded his usual white fur.

"You need to chill... Can you do that for me? Please?" He laid there for a moment, as if waiting for an answer in the silence. When nothing came, he sighed heavily and all the stress in his muscles seemed to seep out of him at once, leaving him in exhaustion.

As Sam mourns silently on the bed, Guy is pacing around the bathroom and rapidly drying his fur off with his towel.

"Stop it Guy! He's just messing with you like every other time! Why did this get such a reaction out of you? What makes this so different from everything else he's done?! He literally slapped your butt once!" Guy felt his face heat up from the reminder and growled in frustration.

"Oh diligens what's happening to you Guy?..." He mumbled tiredly to himself. He leaned against the sinks and ran his hands through the fur on his face. 'Whats happening?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not long but hey!! Finally done with my exams and I passed!! So hopefully be updating more! Also!!!
> 
> I have a tumblr where I draw some things! I just recently created it and all there is is Guy and Sam cute moments I’d like to see in the show!! I would love if you all went there!
> 
> It’s @lawsonpawson

Thirty minutes went by and Guy returned to their room. Sam in the meantime had unpacked their things into the small wardrobe at the end of Guy’s bed. He used the rest of the time to lie on his own bed and stare at the ceiling in thought.

Guy sighed as he slid the door to their room open. Giving the top of his head one more quick dry with the towel, he tossed it off to a corner of the compartment. Sam let out a sigh of his own, preparing himself for the next interaction with his best friend. So he forced a wide grin on his face and rolled over until he peered over the edge of the bed.

“Well, took ya long enough.” He spoke in a sing-song fashion.

“Yeah, well, the amount of water dumped on me was shower worthy. So I can take that long to dry every bit of fur off of me if I want,” Guy grumbled, refusing to look at Sam as he plopped down on his own bed.

“I don’t believe ya, but all right!” Sam rolled his eyes playfully and hopped down, landing centimeters away from Guy’s face. “What do you want to do now? NLSTTB.”

Guy flinched away and leaned back on his hands. ‘Sam needs to learn what personal space is.’ He raised a brow at the nickname, expecting Sam to explain it.

Sam only gasped and held a hand over his chest in fake offense. “How could you not understand what it means? We’ve been over this way longer than you’ve been saying Chickeraffe!”

“Sam.” Guy growled.

“It’s ‘No Longer Soaked Train Travel Buddy’... heh,” Sam gave a weary chuckle.

Guy rolled his eyes and pushed Sam away to give himself room to breathe. “I don’t feel like doing anything right now. I want to be alone and read my newspaper. In peace.”

Sam’s grin seemed to drop, but fixed itself and he gave a thumbs up. “No problem, buddy! I’ll just… I’ll hang out in the bar car if you need me. Alright?”

Guy nodded and watched as Sam slid out of the room and closed the door behind him. To be honest, he felt terrible for kicking Sam out after everything he’s done for him. But for once, he would prefer to have this time alone so he could enjoy the time with Sam.

He sighed and grabbed his newspaper off the bedside table and leaned back in his bed. ‘It’ll be ok. Sam is optimistic he can handle an hour or two without me.’

But the idea didn’t make him feel better.

\-----

Sam strolled through each car on the train. Not having a destination in mind, he ended up at the end of the train and stood on the small balcony. He couldn’t help but feel very distant with his emotions. He tried not to take Guy’s words personally, but it’s rather hard for the emotional Knox not to.

“It’s ok Sam… He just wants time alone. He just got over a breakup and he wants to recover from it! Yeah… that sounds reasonable.” Sam whispered to himself, leaning against the railings of the balcony.

It didn’t put his emotions at ease, however. It was a raging war inside his heart and it hurts the more he resists the temptations of confession. He really needs someone to talk to right about now.

“Fancy seeing you here, Sammy.”

That wasn’t at all what he meant.

Sam whipped his head around towards the unforgettable voice of his past. Malik stood in the doorway, chin up and a concern glint in his eye. Sam hated that look from him.

"Oh! Malik buddy! What brings you here to the outdoors?” Sam exclaimed, leaning back against the railing.

Malik smiled and closed the door behind him. “Ah well I couldn't help but notice that you seemed… Quite lost with yourself. Are you ok? Do you wanna talk about anything?”

Sam looked away from his former boyfriend and grinned crookedly. “Nah, I'm doing pretty good. I just haven't been sleeping for the past few days is all heh.”

“Oh, poor Sammy. Insomnia still haunting you at night?” Malik pouted as he approached Sam, sandwiching him with his body and railing. 

“Oh no no! I got rid of that a loooong time ago,” Sam shifted away as much as he could. “I'm actually doing better! In fact, I feel absolutely fantastic right now. I should go get an ice cream! Yeah I'ma go do that-”

Before Sam was able to slide past the blue Knox, Malik stepped in his way. “Sam.”

That sent a shiver down his spine. The only time he would ever say his name like that is when he acted like he cared and have a motive in mind. It brought a light pink blush to his cheeks.

“Look at me real quick.” Malik’s voice was smooth and nowhere near as husky as Guy’s. A hand lightly lifted Sam’s chin till his eyes met dark red ones. Sam gripped the railing behind him.

When he didn't show any signs of pulling away, Malik gave a small grin and ran his thumb across the longer furs of Sam’s face. “I missed you.” His smooth tone whispered.

Sam felt his heart beat a little quicker as he gulped. He didn't answer.

Malik continued to stroke the smaller Knox’s fur, examining his features. Then he began to lean in.

This brought Sam out of his daze and he quickly snatched his chin out of his grasp. “Hah! W-well it was nice talking to ya Malik! I’ll see you around, yeah?” Sam barged through him a little too roughly as he quickly went inside the train.

He didn’t stop as he continued through each car, running into a few people here and there till he made it to his room. Sam placed a hand on the handle of the door before halting. ‘Guy wants to be alone.’ This made him step back and fidget with his hands.

He didn’t want to be out here, especially since Malik is out and roaming. But Guy’s trusts and respect runs higher than his fears, so he sat down next to the door and hugged his knees close to his chest.

\-----

A few hours went by and Guy had ended up falling asleep, newspaper covering his face. The train jolted suddenly over a bump in the tracks and he gasped, quickly sitting up and banging his head on the top bunk.

“Argh! Stupid top bunk…” He grumbled sluggishly as he rubbed his head, giving the bed a glare. The room was dark, almost pitch black if it wasn’t for the moonlight that poured in from the window. Wait a minute, how long has he been asleep for?

More importantly, where’s Sam? He should’ve been here a while ago! This started to make Guy wake up more. He looked around and searched under his bed, the bunk above him, under his pillow, only to see no sign of Sam anywhere. 

He then remembered their encounter with the blue Knox. What was his name again? Malcolm? Mordecai? It doesn’t matter. What matters is that Sam isn’t back and that stranger was obviously a threat to his friend.

“You better not be in trouble Sam I Am I swear.” Guy quickly strolled over to the door and slammed it open, regretting it right after when a huddle of hushes arose from different rooms. Guy sunk back in his shoulders. “Sorry!” He whispered.

The silent squeals of the train soon became the only noise once more… aside from loud snoring? Guy furrowed his brows and huffed. Of course, they had to neighbor someone who was possibly one of the loudest, snoriest- Sam?

Guy caught sight of the familiar red hat in the corner of his eye. There sat Sam, leaning against the wall in between their and the neighbors room, snoring loudly. Guy facepalmed himself. ‘Why is he out here? Shouldn’t he just walk in?’

Then it hit Guy. He said he would go get Sam whenever he was done being lonely. He suddenly felt his heart sting.

“Oh Sam…” He sighed. Guy bent down and picked up his small friend before shuffling back in to their room. As he closed the door, he felt small arms wrap around his neck and a face buried into his tufts of fur. This made Guy halt from moving his hand from the door. Swallowing dryly, he peaked down at the Knox in his arms. 

Sam hugged him close, face barely visible. Though he can see the bare smile that stretched on his sleeping face. It made Guy grin in adoration.

Clicking the door closed (and locking it), he trudged over to their beds and attempted to pull Sam off of him.

“Oh come on.” Guy grumbled, feeling the arms around his neck only tighten in resistance. He knew it. In the back of his mind, he knew Sam isn’t going to let go, no matter what.

So he only did what he knew best. He held Sam close and sat down on the edge of his bed, moving to lay down with his buddy wrapped up in his arms.

He froze when he felt Sam stir, but breathed out in relief when he just snuzzled closer and got comfortable. He isn’t used to others this close to him whenever he’s asleep.

He thinks he can learn to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be more chapters but for now it’s going to say 1 out of 1. I’m on a phone posting this so idk how exactly I can make it to where instead its 1 out of ?. Anyways!! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
